


The Dream Team (aka The End Game)

by Nickka



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickka/pseuds/Nickka
Summary: Eve is back!Season 6 spoilers!!!
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Eve Rothlo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	The Dream Team (aka The End Game)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I dreamt of when I was watching the new episode, what I wished to happen, I guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Please let me know what you think. Thank you.
> 
> SPOILER ALLERT!!!  
> S06E11 SPOILERS AHEAD!!!  
> THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!
> 
> Enjoy...

1.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

It was the first thing Annalise heard as she woke up. Her tired eyes were refusing to open from lack of sleep she had the night before but she could definitely feel that the side of the bed was slightly sunken due to the weight of a person. Was it her mama?

"Come on, wake up, Annalise."

Then came a delicate caress on her shoulder, which made her body shiver slightly. Finally, her eyes opened and, dazed and half awake, she looked at the person who was sitting by her side.

Long brown curls were swept over to one shoulder like soft clouds, long thin hands now holding her own hands, intertwining fingers tenderly, and big brown eyes, filled with compassion, were looking at her so gently.

"Are you a dream?" she asked, her voice was thick and husky from sleep. She couldn't help but smile heavy heartedly as a reaction to the mischievous grin on Eve's face.

"I don't think I would be this much dressed if I were a dream."

"Oh, stop!" Annalise half protested half smirked, wrestling with her comforter, struggling to get out of the bed.

Eve moved over and they finally were sitting side by side.

"Why are you here?" Annalise asked, serious.

Eve reached out and put her hand on Annalise's cheek. Her thumb gently grazed along her left cheek, and closing her eyes Annalise leaned into the touch.

"When I heard what happened... I couldn't stay away. I needed to come. I needed to see you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"Are you, really? Because I think you needed me, too."

"I _do_ need you," Annalise confessed with a low voice, dropping her gaze on her lap.

"Good," Eve smiled, "because you also need a lawyer!"

"I _am_ a lawyer!" Annalise rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Their conversation was interrupted by Annalise's Mama who cheerfully walked in the room with a tray in her hands.

"Are you girls hungry?" she asked, "Because Mama made you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. And orange juice is very nutritious, too."

"Mama, could you please give us a minute?"

"Don't worry baby. I am just dropping this off. Then I will let you girls be. You can make as much noise as you want. I won't hear. I will be busy fixing myself a bed in the other room."

"Mama, what are you talking about?"

"Well, apparently this little pretty Evie will be sleeping in your bed with you tonight, baby." Miss Ophelia answered leaving Annalise flabbergasted. Eve couldn't help but chuckle lightly to herself.

"Or maybe," Mama continued mischievously, "she won't be sleeping at all!"

"MAMA, STOP! Leave us alone, please!" Annalise was stunned.

"Alright alright..." with that, Miss Ophelia walked out of the room with a snigger on her face.

Annalise buried her face in her hands with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," she exhaled.

"Oh my god!" Eve was now laughing so hard, tears were falling down her face, "What has got into her?!"

"I told her," Annalise replied, opening both hands as if stating the obvious.

"You told her what?"

"That we used to be together."

"And this is her reaction?" Eve was shocked.

"Well, apparently it is."

"Oh wow! You should have told her sooner!" She burst out laughing.

"Oh stop!" Annalise joined her.

* * *

2.

"Witness intimidation of Simon Drake. Murder in the first degree of Emily Sinclair. Murder in the first degree of Rebecca Sutter. And everything from the last three years all stemming from this: Murder in the first degree of Sam Keating." Annalise pursed her lips as she clenched her teeth.

"Anything else?" Eve asked, sarcastically.

"Actually yes," Annalise replied, "Tegan has just discovered that they want to come after me for arson, too."

"Tegan?" Eve was alert now.

"Yes, she's my co-counsel."

"What is it with you and lesbian lawyers?" Eve teased.

"It's not what you assume, Eve."

"Oh, isn't it? Because I can tell that she's obviously into you. She's hot. So what's the problem?"

"Oh wow! Is this jealousy?" Annalise laughed this time.

"Well, I'm open to any competition," Eve replied, confident as she walked over to the desk, leaned in and delicately planted a little kiss on Annalise's lips.

"Eve, please stop!" Annalise demanded.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked casually, attempting to lean into her again.

"No, you can't do this." Annalise stepped back.

"Do what, Annalise?"

"You just can't walk into my life, knock me off my feet, make me love you all over again and then just walk away as if nothing happened!"

"Who says I wanna walk away?"

"Eve!"

"I don't want to leave you, Annalise."

"What about Vanessa?"

"What about her?"

"Eve, please!"

"She's not in the picture anymore," Eve replied, her eyes were fixed on her hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Annalise softened.

"I'm not."

They looked at each other for a long silent moment. Then Eve just took a few steps forward and hugged Annalise in a tearful embrace. Annalise hugged Eve back tightly, hiding her face in the creek of her neck, letting her tears fall without even trying to stop them.

"We'll get through this," Eve reassured.

Annalise's eyes closed and she allowed herself for a moment to savor the closeness, "I know," she replied with a whisper.

"Did you just tell me that you loved me?" Eve asked without letting Annalise go, she started giggling.

Annalise tightened her grip on Eve's waist, "Yeah," she replied, "I think I did."

"Well," Eve put her hands on Annalise's shoulders and gently pushed her away to look her in the eye, "Did you mean it?"

Annalise grabbed Eve's hands and looked in her eyes, "I did, Eve. I love you. I always have. It took me years to admit, I know. But I'm scared... I'm so scared of hurting you. I don't know what to do." She started to hyperventilate. Trying to remain calm, she took a few deep breaths and tried to regain her composure.

"Hey, hey!" Eve grabbed both sides of Annalise's face and looked into her eyes, "Look at me. You don't have to do anything, okay?" she assured her.

Annalise nodded.

"Our priority now is to get you out of this mess, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's just focus on that and we'll see what happens next. We'll take it slow."

"How slow exactly?" Annalise asked genuinely with an innocent expression on her face.

"Oh my god, you naughty woman!" Eve howled, pulling Annalise into another light embrace. She ended up kissing the top of her head. "Okay, back to work! Where is your brilliant co-counsel, huh? I need to discuss the case with her since we are going to be a team."

"A team?"

"Of course. You don't think I am gonna move aside and let her steal the scene, do you?"

"Well, if that's the case we have to include Bonnie and Frank in the team too."

"Oh wow, four lawyers and a hitman. This is absolutely delicious. The dream team!!"

"Ok, I will call Tegan and Bonnie tomorrow. And, actually Frank has already insisted on ripping the heads off of the kids."

"Wonderful!" Eve rolled her eyes, thinking of what she was letting herself in for. She grabbed Annalise's hand and started pulling her into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Annalise protested, following Eve into the room.

"I'm taking it slow," Eve replied grabbing Annalise's face and giving her another kiss on the lips.

"I'm just really glad that your mother decided to fix herself a bed in the other room!"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of feedback is always welcomed!!


End file.
